EndBeginning Trailer
by ElidaArgonath
Summary: DBZLXG - When the Z Fighters are murdered and Pan is the sole survivor, she joins the League to try and forget. But when a figure from her past really isn't dead, and Tom wants her love, Pan realizes that she can't escape. Her life ended. Then it began.


*- Teaser Trailer -*  
  
*- End/Beginning -*  
  
A/N – This story is kind of a crossover between DBZ and LXG. The story is pretty much that Pan, whose family (Goku, Gohan, etc.) was murdered when a deadly disease was released in their home. Her husband, Trunks, and her children, Arden and Damon, both died as well, leaving Pan alone and lost.  
  
******************  
  
She is the last of her kind...  
  
Pan walks up the steps of a large marble building and enters. She descends a flight of stairs and enters wood paneled room. 6 figures were seated at an oak table, looking at her expectantly. A man, his face hidden stands at the head of the table and stares her down. He glances at a sheet of paper before him, "Miss Pan, I presume?" he asked.  
  
Wanting to forget the tragedy...  
  
A revived Allan Quatermain leans toward Pan once the League is seated in the car, "So what is your particular skill, madam?" Pan smiles slightly. She glanced at the others seated in the car, waiting for her response.  
  
"I have many," she murmured, "But fighting is my greatest."  
  
"Fighting?" Allan chuckled.  
  
Wanting to forget the pain...  
  
The League boards the Nautilus and sits down for dinner, "So, you were dead no more than a month ago?" Pan asked Allan, trying to suppress her Saiyin appetite.  
  
"Yes, and I half wish I was still there," he growled, shoveling meat onto his plate. Pan raised an eyebrow, "I doubt you understand what it is like to lose your family, Pan."  
  
"Don't be so sure," she mused, downing a glass of wine.  
  
"What?" Mina said sharply, remembering her husband's death.  
  
"I lost them all," Pan said, trying to smile, "My husband, my parents, my grandparents, my friends," she turned away, "My children," she murmured. Tom drew back in surprise.  
  
But old memories die hard...  
  
Tom tries to comfort Pan as she stands at the top of the Nautilus as it recharges its solar panels, "I know who did it," she growls, "I know who killed them."  
  
"Pan," Tom said, trying to stem her anger.  
  
"I will have my revenge," she whispers, clenching her fists.  
  
And revenge is sweet...  
  
The League steps out of Nemo's automobile and looks around. Pan sensed danger, but not for herself, "They're here," she whispers to Allan, "They have the weapon."  
  
Scene flashes to Allan drawing his gun and shooting a masked man in the head. Tom draws his own and knocks a man out with it. Mina's fangs glint in the darkness, and, with a snarl, three men fall dead into pools of dead. Jekyll transforms into Hyde and smashes through a wall, while Skinner strips off his coat and twists a man's neck, breaking it silently.  
  
Pan grins, "Amateurs," she mutters. Sensing three men behind her, she turns and they fall dead in less than three seconds.  
  
Scene flashes to Pan and Tom gazing into each other's eyes, their faces drawing closer. Tom leans forward, kissing Pan on the mouth, the setting sun's rays falling across them.  
  
"No," Pan breathes drawing back. Tears sting her eyes, "I can't, Tom."  
  
But when the past resurfaces...  
  
Allan and Nemo stoop to the ground inside a great fortress. They look into the grate below them, seeing a purple haired man groaning in pain.  
  
Flashes to the two men taking the man back to the Nautilus, dropping him gently in the foyer. Pan, Tom, Mina, and Jekyll turn the corner. Pan stops dead in her tracks, laying a hand on the wall to steady herself.  
  
And an enemy returns...  
  
"By my hand you will die!" Pan screams, throwing a ki blast at an unseen man.  
  
A cold, cruel laughter cuts the air, "You can't beat me, Pan."  
  
She must find herself...  
  
The League, minus Pan, congregate in the foyer of the Nautilus. Tom's whispers come into focus, "She is an asset we cannot afford to lose," he argued.  
  
"She's a rogue and a danger to herself," Nemo said steadily.  
  
"She's using us to get to the man who murdered her family!" Mina whispers.  
  
"She just a lost girl, trying to find her way in the darkness," Allan said slowly, watching the others react. In her room, Pan is curled up in a chair, tear streak lining her face.  
  
To save her love, to save her life...  
  
She must return to who she was, but it is not so easy. Not so simple.  
  
Her life ended. Her life began.  
  
END/BEGINNING  
  
Coming soon... 


End file.
